Will you marry me?
by CrayCrayForNayNay
Summary: Sallivera smut, Naya Rivera/Mark Salling Mark surprises Naya with a dinner and asks the most important question in his life.


Candles, wine...Mark took a deep breath and looked at the table again to check if everything was perfect enough. He was so nervous and hoped everything would work out just the way he planed!

A few minutes ago, he got a message from Naya telling him she on her way home. Now there was no turning back. He would do it, tonight!

Mark got to the kitchen to grab the food and wine and once he poured each of them a glass, the door opened and Naya looked at him with her eyes wide open.

"Mark? What...what are you doing?"

The mohawked guy smiled at his girlfriend, walking over to grab her hand. "Hey baby. Surprise!", he said and pointed at the table.

"What do you think? I...I tried to be a bit romantic tonight!" Mark was nervous. He led Naya over to the table and pulled back her chair.

She still looked surprised, but had a happy smile on her face. "You're amazing, Mark! Seriously!", she said and watched him sitting down.

"You made that all by yourself? Why?"

"I wanted to do something special for you!"

Naya giggled and grabbed her glass of wine. Mark did the same and held it up. "To you!", he said and both took a sip of their wine.

"How was your day?", Mark asked and started eating his food, while watching Naya tasting hers.

"It was great. A lot of dancing with Zach. It was kind of exhausting, but this is definitely a nice way to end this day!", Naya smiled.

Both talked a lot, enjoying the dinner and a few glasses of wine.

"Have I told you that you look extremly handsome in that shirt?", Naya smirked.

"You haven't. But I'm definitely not looking better than you!"

"Mark, I'm still in my jeans and a boring top. I don't think that's actually that good looking!", she laughed and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter! You're always sexy!"

Naya blushed a bit and smiled to the ground. Mark took a deep breath. It was time. Time to do what he wanted for so long.

"Naya...this dinner is not just because I wanted to surprise you a little and make your evening a bit better after work. I actually had something else in mind.", Mark said and Naya raised and eyebrow.

"Uhm, okay...what is it?"

Mark cleared his throat, reached over to grab Naya's hand and looked into her eyes.

"Naya, you know I love you! I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world! You make my day so much better just by smiling at me in the morning and I want to fall asleep next to you and wake up to your beautiful face everyday! You've made me the man I am today and I don't ever want to lose you!"

Mark swallowed hard and saw tears forming in Naya's eyes. "Naya..." He pulled out a tiny little box, walked over to her and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?", he asked and he felt himself shaking.

Naya gasped and put her hands to her mouth, unable to speak. "Mark...", she stuttered. "Yes! Yes, yes I want to marry you!", she said and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. He got up, spinning her around before letting her down again and putting the beautiful ring on her finger.

It fit perfectly. It was like this was exactly the way it should be.

"I love you so much!", Mark said and kissed her passionately.

"I love you, too!", she said, still having tears of joy falling down her face.

Mark reached out to capture her cheeks and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

He did it! He finally did it and he never was happier in his life. Naya's going to be his wife, the woman he'll spend the rest of his life with. There were no words that could express how he felt in that moment!

"I'm so happy right now!", he whispered and pressed his forehead against hers.

The latina let her hand running down his chest. "Me, too!", she said in a sexy, raspy but soft voice. She put her hands to his neck and pulled him towards her, kissing him a bit more roughly then before.

"Let's go upstairs!", she whispered and took his hand, leading him up the stairs and into their bedroom. Once the door was closed behind them, Naya jumped into Mark's arms, kissing him roughly as she trying to open his shirt.

She pulled on it and threw it to the ground. Mark held her, her legs wrapped around his waist. He walked over to their bed and laid her down, making sure they lips won't lose contact.

His hands slowly started wandering up her top, pulling it over her head. "You're so beautiful!", he said and started sucking on her collarbone and down to her abs. He opened her belt and jeans and pulled it down quickly, leaving her in nothing more than her bra and panties.

Naya wrapped her legs around him once again and rolled them over, sitting on top of him now. She could already feel how hard he was under her and smirked. She teased him by opening the belt as slowly as possible, making sure she brushed his dick slightly. It made him shiver and he closed his eyes in pleasure.

She pulled down his jeans and boxer, looking at the naked man laying beneath her. She smiled at him once more before grabbing his dick, stroking up and down the soft skin. Mark groaned a little, relaxing into the bed.

The acress kissed her way down his stomach, further down to his dick and her tongue gently twirled around his tip before she closed her lips around him, popping her head up and down slowly.

Mark grabbed her dark hair, pushing up his hips a bit to feel more of it. Naya took his dick as deep as possible, her fingers gently stroking his balls.

She sure knew how to drive him crazy, but he didn't wanted it to be only for his own good.

Before he would shot his load into her mouth, he pulled her up, pressing his lips agains hers before she could say anything. He took off her bra, squeezing and stroking her boobs.

Her panties were already soaked. He pulled them off, too.

Mark turned them around again, laying on top of her. He kissed her boobs, sucking on her nipples every now and then before continuing kissing his way down to her pussy.

She spread her legs, giving him enough space to lay down between them. His tongue ran over her pussy, realizing how wet she really was.

He started sucking on her clit, making tight circles around it as he pushed 2 fingers inside of her.

Naya arched her back and threw her head back. She screamed at every circle and every push of his fingers.

"Mark! Oh my god! Don't stop!", she screamed, grabbing his mohawk tightly. She pushed her pussy against his face, wanting more than just his tongue and fingers.

"I need you, baby! Right now!", she begger and reached between them to place his dick to her soaking entrance.

She knew exactly what to expect right now. And she was more than ready.

Mark quickly thrusted into her, causing her to scream his name louder then before. He was big and hard and it felt amazing to be filled with his dick.

"Fuck yes!", she moaned, ramming her nails into his back, leaving scratches on his skin.

She tried to find the right rhythm and soon they were in perfect sync.

"Fuck baby, you're so tight!", Mark groaned and started thrusting deeper and harder into her, feeling her walls clenching atound his dick.

He could feel that she was close. It wouldn't take much longer for her to come and that encouraged him to give it to her harder.

"I'm..I'm so close, Mark!", she screamed and arched her back more as she finally ran over the edge.

Mark smirked as she screamed his name once more and shot his load deep into her right after she came.

Mark rested his head on her chest, trying to catch his breath. He heard her heartbeat and rolled next to her, pulling her closer. He cover both of them with a blanked and kissed her temple.

"This is definitely the best way to end a day!", Naya smirked and cuddled up against his chest, smiling up to him.

"All for you, Mrs. Salling!"


End file.
